


Love Poem

by Willow124



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a long time ago and thought it should be posted. Please read it and tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Poem

Boreas of the North Winds,  
And Dionysus of revels and vine,  
Sought the hand of Aphrodite,  
For they thought her mighty fine.  
Her spell of love had taken them,  
Though they were honest and true.  
So they called for the wisest, Athena,  
And asked her what to do.  
She told them in all her wisdom  
That this could only end foul.  
She told them never to give  
Beautiful Aphrodite their vow.  
They scoffed and left their sister,  
Forgetting her truthful words.  
She tried to tell each one,  
“You will never be her lord!  
Her heart is cold and shuttered,  
Her love lost long ago.  
Her heart was stolen by another.  
Now, she is wholly alone.”  
But the two gods would not listen.  
They thought they could melt the stone.  
They could not know the coldness  
That chilled the goddess to the bone.  
They tried for millennia to woo her.  
They tried every year without fail,  
But they could not wear away the stone,  
Even with the fiercest of gales.  
How odd it seemed to mortals,  
That the goddess of love is cold.  
One would think her heart is warmed  
By the powers she so dearly holds.  
But Boreas and Dionysus,  
This they could not see.  
All they could think was,  
“I must have her with me!”  
“Her heart will never be given to you!”  
Athena tried again to say,  
But the two gods ignored her,  
Try as hard as she may.  
Aphrodite hated the attention  
The two gods gave,  
For her heart belonged to another,  
His body long in the grave.  
“Why won’t you leave me be?”  
The goddess said to them,  
“You have no place here!  
You will never replace him!”  
“You grieve for one lone mortal,  
Buried beneath your feet.  
Why not take another  
To make your heart complete?”  
But they did not know her.  
They could not even try.  
Her heart from her was stolen.  
Forever, she asks Zeus, “Why?  
Why did you take my love?  
We would’ve been so great.  
Is it because we had  
What you could not create?”  
But Zeus would not answer.  
I guess he could not see  
This love she had for the mortal  
When she looked in his eyes so deep.  
Athena, herself, could see it,  
But Boreas and Dionysus could not.  
They could never see  
That she had accepted her lot.  
For she had decided,  
Long, long ago  
That though she would stay a goddess.  
She would lose love’s golden glow.  
She would turn her heart to stone  
And never let another in.  
Boreas and Dionysus tried even though  
The fates decreed they could not win.  
She knew she needed help,  
So she called the god of war.  
He could make the two leave her  
With her heart wound still sore.  
He knew he could not help her alone,  
So he called upon his friends.  
He said, “We have to make them see,  
They cannot win in the end.”  
Hephaestus, patron of crafts,  
And the Erinyes (also called Furies)  
Decided faithfully to help  
With this task given to Ares.  
The Furies flew with great speed  
To whisper in Dionysus’s ear.  
For though they refused to kill,  
They could make his vision unclear.  
Ares himself went to Boreas  
To talk some sense into him.  
“You’ll never have her,” he said,  
“For you like to shipwreck men.”  
Hephaestus went to Aphrodite  
To try and calm her mind  
For the smith-god was the only man  
To whom she would be kind.  
He spoke to her throughout the night  
And melted her heart of stone.  
She said that she had made a choice,  
She would marry him, and him alone.  
The news was spread throughout the land  
Of whom that she had chosen.  
She had picked the ugliest of gods  
As her only betrothen.  
The wedding feast was set.  
Hera’s wrath was appeased.  
Her hated son was getting married  
To a goddess of infidelity.  
Hera knew that the goddess of love  
Had had many affairs,  
That she ran around with men  
In the world like she had no cares.  
But the queen goddess did not know,  
What she could never understand,  
Was that the smith-god loved his new love  
With a passion not known to man.  
Now, Boreas and Dionysus were not happy  
With whom the love goddess has picked.  
They spoke to their brothers and sisters.  
They said, “She has been tricked!”  
Athena came upon their plotting in a rage.  
She shouted loudly, “Why do you say this?  
Hephaestus could not have tricked her!  
That, we would not have missed!”  
Boreas flew into a rage.  
He said, “I shall never love again!”  
So, he flew back to his cave, evermore  
Wrecking ships with great gales of wind.  
Dionysus, however, now understood,  
Her heart could never belong to he.  
He went back to his revels.  
He was, after all, the bestower of ecstasy.  
Venus and Vulcan lived together.  
It was not always happy,  
But she without fail returned  
To her god’s arms faithfully.  
In the end, they could only be together  
Because Vulcan never tried  
To replace the love in her heart,  
For the one who had died.


End file.
